half_upon_a_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack
Who is Jack Jack lives in a cottage in a fantasy world. He is very poor and he lives with his grandfather. He was boy who was trying to pass a princess but unfortunately fails, then May falls from the sky then they go and look for her grandma. He is the son of Jack from Jack in the beanstalk, and he believes his father to be dead until it is revealed he's an eye in the third book. His mother is not alive, and he does have a sister named Jillian, who is an eye until the Evil Queen is defeated. He is the romantic interest and best friend of May and is good friends with Phillip. He dies in the third book after the Evil Queen kills him, but later comes back to life in search of the Evil Queen's heart in the past, so he can awake Snow White and help kill the Evil Queen. In the epilogue, Jack kisses May. Or more accurately, May kisses ''Jack. ''(The epilogue is not in the book for some reason. Weird right?) AppearanceCategory:CharactersCategory:Fairy Tale World Jack has brown hair, which is normally messy. He normally wears poor clothes like a farmer, since he doesn't have too much money. In the last book, when he becomes an eye, he wears the eye uniform all the time, which is armor with a blue cloak in the back and an eye on his breastplate. After he becomes a prince, however, he most likely affords much more and can get higher quality clothes. Personality Jack often teases May. He is also brave and can be stupid at times. He'd risk his life for the people he loves. It’s kind of ironic because he didn’t save the “princess” life at the beginning. He is also much like his dad, but only how he is clever and witty. He is very intelligent despite people thinking he is not. Half Upon A Time The book starts off with Jack being at school. He's trying to rescue a "princess" (which is actually a boy in a dress), but fails and lets the "princess" die. He goes home and his grandfather is very disappointed with him. Later, he is with his grandfather outside when a portal opens and out drops a girl. He attempts to catch her but fails and she falls to the ground. She appears unconscious. Just as he takes in her weird clothes that he's never seen before, he looks at the writing on her t-shirt, which says "punk princess." He can hardly believe his luck, and tells his grandfather, who is ecstatic that Jack has found a princess! Jack looks to his grandfather for help on waking her up, but he says that Jack should kiss her, as she's a princess and that's what boys usually do to wake up princesses. Jack is embarrassed since this will be his first kiss, but he does it anyway. Just as he kisses her, she wakes up, surprised, and their heads knock together. Jack groans and falls to the ground in pain. Jack's grandfather can hardly contain his laughter. May is surprised to be in Jack's cottage, and explains what happened in her apartment to him.